Sakura
by Ayumi Von Tesla
Summary: Kai/Rei. Y a pesar de que continuaban juntos, no estaban realmente unidos como lo habían prometido hacia tantos años bajo aquellos árboles de cerezo... porque se puede estar y no estar... y se puede existir y al mismo tiempo, esperar... Yaoi


**SAKURA**

**Toda la escena era igual que aquel día, hacía pasado tanto tiempo… todavía podía recordar aquello, lluvia de petalos de cerezo cayendo alrededor… una imagen tan infinita y que le traia tanta nostalgia, que simplemente, podía tener los ojos abiertos y continuarla viendo… Una banca… unos árboles de sakura, dejando caer sus pétalos como las lágrimas que aquel chico derramaba, sentado justo en aquella banca blanca… el agua del rio, corriendo frente a ellos… la voz de ese mismo chico, pidiendo que no se marchara…**

**Su propio adiós… aquella tomada de mano… aquella promesa…**

**De repente, como si alguien hubiera subido el volumen, un mar de gritos inundo la mente de Kai Hiwatari que parpadeó un poco, sorprendido incluso él mismo de haberse distraído tan fácilmente de su objetivo en ese momento: acabar con el blade del chico frente suyo.**

**Un movimiento de la mano, una voz que no sonaba como la propia y el blade enemigo salió disparado del plató, tan lejos que incluso su rival, se le quedo mirando de forma extraña como dándose cuenta de que las emociones que se entremezclaban en el cuerpo del chico, habían formado parte del ataque. La voz del anunciador, declarandolo ganador… su rival, felicitandolo… ni siquiera la voz de Tala, intentando averiguar que le pasaba podían sacarlo de aquella imagen que inundaba su mente y sus sentimientos, confundiendolo una y otra vez, hasta el grado de perder sentido de la realidad.**

**Habían pasado 8 años…**

**La última vez que habían conversado de aquella manera hacia tanto tiempo y tan poco al mismo tiempo… y había sido en el corredor de las sakuras, casi tan fresco en su memoria como aquel día!**

**Por algún motivo, los recuerdos regresaban demasiado fuertes… porqué ahora?**

**-No será… que el instinto de culpa te esta ahogando ahora o si?**

**Rei miraba fijamente al chico de las mejillas tatuadas, que por alguna razón tenía la mano levantada hacia el cielo con la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos; Rei suspiro y lo movió un poco en el hombro, lo que provocó una reacción algo lenta en el chico.**

**-No me siento culpable de nada**

**Fue una contestación muy estoica pero eso no amedrento al chino, que se recargo en sus rodillas mirandolo mas con sus enormes ojos ambarinos y una sonrisa de comprensión. **

**-Kai, sabes que te conozco bien, te conozco de años- Rei miró un poco por la ventana a una de las mascotas de Kai, que corría por el enorme patio de la mansión Hiwatari, antes de regresar su vista a su amigo en la cama- conozco tus reacciones, conozco tus pensamientos… te sientes culpable de algo… y creo saber que es… yo no te culpo y ya ha pasado suficiente tiempo como para que lo dejemos ir, ambos… no crees?**

**Kai lo miro largamente durante varios segundos, antes de entrecerrar los ojos lo que Rei entendio como una afirmación de lo que creía. **

**-Y bueno… si no eres capaz de soltarlo, entonces porque no haces aquello por lo que te sientes culpable de no hacer?**

**Rei siempre había sido directo con él, pero en ese momento no estaba como para recibir o entender sus consejos.**

**-Tu no podrías entenderlo- dijo Kai frunciendo un poco la mirada y bajando la mano hasta un lado de su rostro, haciendo que el otro chico diese un respingo por la sorpresa- si tu no lo vives, no puedes aconsejar… no podrías ayudarme…**

**-Sabes? He vivido mas cosas que tu- dijo Kai dolido- y escucharme un poco no te hara daño… y es algo de ambos…**

**Kai lo miró unos segundos, antes de cerrar los ojos.**

**-Lo siento**

**-Bien- dijo el chino respirando profundo, hablar con Kai era una enorme prueba de paciencia y él sentía que debía de tratar al menos- mira: mientras no enfrentes aquello que te hace sentir mal, no mejorarás, incluso te sentirás peor y a menos que seas un loco masoquista cuyo lado tétrico aún no me has enseñado… pienso que deberías intentarlo…**

**-Ya no me estás esperando…**

**Rei se sorprendió mucho de oir eso, porque hasta ese momento él jamás había mencionado esa situación. Siempre pensó que simplemente, la había enterrado muy profundo en sus memorias**

**-Vaya!... entonces no te habías olvidado de eso y nunca me lo habías dicho…- dijo Kai entre risueño y curioso- y bien? Cómo estás seguro de si estoy o no estoy esperando?**

**-No, no lo he olvidado pero… ya han pasado muchos años… que podrías esperar de mi?…- dijo el chico de los tatoos mirando un poco hacia la ventana, donde de repente sentía ganas de ver si él pensaba lo mismo- te prometí que nos volveríamos a ver en un sitio especial y… no he ido… no he regresado…**

**-Y no crees que este sería un buen momento para regresar?- dijo Rei acomodandose para que el otro lo viera a los ojos- nunca vas a saber si aquella persona en verdad te sigue esperando o no si no vas… es como… es como si esperaras con ansias a que floreciera un árbol pero nunca te asomas porque temes que se haya marchitado:… nunca sabrás si el árbol floreció si no te asomas a la ventana… puede que te decepciones o que no sea lo que esperabas pero igual, puede estar ahí… **

**Kai miró varios segundos a Rei… lo que estaba diciendo tenía sentido?... mucho tal vez… tal vez a pesar de estar a su lado no querría ir a aquel sitio tan lleno de recuerdos para esperarlo o tal vez si… nunca lo sabría si no iba a ver… Rei se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación, diciendo algo de que tenía hambre y que bajaría a ver que encontraba… Kai suavizo la mirada y sonrió un poco, mientras se sentaba y miraba de nuevo la ventana de su cuarto…**

**"…Nunca lo sabrás si no te asomas…"**

**Cuando Rei regresó a la habitación para ver si Kai tenía hambre este ya no se encontraba… "se ha ido a ver su árbol" fue lo que pensó con una ligera sonrisa, mientras se encogía de hombros y soltaba una pequeña risilla… ojalá su árbol estuviera florido como él lo deseaba… si acaso lograba ser mas rápido que el otro…**

**…..**

**Kai corría lo mas rápido que podía para llegar al Corredor de las Sakuras e internamente repetía las palabras de Rei en su mente… como deseaba que de verdad estuviese ahí… pero tanto tiempo después?... estaba esperando demasiado… Rei le dio una pequeña esperanza con sus palabras, de que lo había perdonado pero…-penso mientras disminuia la velocidad de sus pasos- y si ya no estaba ahí?... y si no lo volvía a ver o si lo veía y finalmente revelaba que lo odiaba por hacerle esperar tanto y jamás haber regresado a su lado?**

**El solo pensarlo le hacía sentir una presión en el pecho que no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que estaba haciendo una distancia enorme corriendo a toda la velocidad que daban sus piernas… se sentía muy culpable, demasiado…**

**Una parte de él, no quería ir, no quería ver algo de lo que se arrepintiera de por vida… no, no quería… no!... pero por otra parte, también deseaba saber, deseaba creer que seguiría estando ahí para él, como aquella vez en que lo prometió… Al fin, casi sin respirar y completamente exhausto llegó al Corredor de las Sakuras… sentía mucho frio, no sabía si lo encontraría en la misma banca de antes… una, dos… al llegar a la que siempre iba cuando mas pequeño, por algun motivo sabía que eso sucedería.**

**Estaba vacía.**

**Respiró profundo y se sentó en ella, mirando el rio frente a él mientras el clima calmo lo hacía recordar de nuevo… sentir de nuevo… ver pasar imágenes…**

**De repente, una pequeña brisa pasó por el corredor tirando una lluvia de pétalos a su alrededor y en la superficie del rio, haciendolo sonreír internamente… Rei tenía razón, se sentía mejor de haber ido, porque ahora no estaría preguntandose por dentro si pasaría o no…**

**-Eres un tonto, lo sabías?**

**Aquella voz sorprendio tanto a Kai que hasta le daba miedo voltear a ver… pero al final, lo hizo y en la banca de al lado se encontraba su figura, tal cuál lo recordaba como aquel día en que hubiesen confesado y aceptado tantas cosas, con su cabello negro y mirando con una pequeña sonrisita hacia el rio mientras las sakuras producían un efecto sobrecogedor…**

**-Tu… realmente?**

**-Yo Rei, tu Kai- dijo el chico riendo ante el otro que estaba muy confundido aunque por dentro, apenas y podía creer que en verdad eso estuviese sucediendo… de verdad él estaba ahí!**

**Kai se levanto y fue a sentarse a su lado mientras no le despegaba los ojos de encima… de verdad, estaba tan bello como el primer día en que hubiesen cruzado miradas!... no podía creer que fuera casi la misma escena de cuando le hubiese dejado en aquel mismo sitio, tantos años atrás y que de verdad, estuviese ahí…**

**-Yo…**

**-Creíste que no recordaría tu promesa?- dijo el chico al fin, mirandolo de reojo- yo seguí viniendo Kai… seguí esperandote… yo sabía que algún día vendrías, como lo prometiste… aunque, tengo que admitir que no me esperaba que olvidarás en que banca era- añadió entre risitas mientras el beyguerrero se ruborizaba sobre manera y miraba hacia el rio…- y ahora?**

**-Ahora, no me ire de tu lado- dijo Kai cerrando los ojos y abrazando contra él al otro- ya tarde demasiados años en tenerte de nuevo de esta manera, esta vez, no me separare de ti…**

**Ambos chicos se quedaron abrazados, dejando que aquellos petalos los envolvieran… que continuaran envolviendo su amor… y su promesa, que era inquebrantable… **

**…**


End file.
